


Scars Tell Their Stories

by decideyourfate



Series: Life Goes On The Grancypher [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Djeeta-Centric, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Near Death Experiences, POV Third Person, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideyourfate/pseuds/decideyourfate
Summary: Djeeta age seventeen, who awaits for the day to come to soar the skies.Only to meet a girl with blue hair, with her life turning upside down.





	Scars Tell Their Stories

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, continuing haha...
> 
> I wrote this on a whim right after I wrote the first one. Again focused on Djeeta!

As the young girl turned older, time passes by her in an instant. She was now seventeen years old, with the constant practice sword in her hand. Her said sword was now old, and worn. She was now an expert in sword fighting. A blacksmith in the village decided to craft her a sword of real metal and steel. She had to get used to the hilt, the heaviness but soon, it became attuned to her, like it was a part of her all along. She fought against bigger monsters. Bigger than her, and learned her way again through the sword. She again at many times helped whenever someone needed help. But this time, she tried saving money, for her one day journey to the skies.

She didn’t know what she should actually do, but she took on small jobs and lived with a few things that kept her happy. The letter sent by her father kept on her in her skirt pocket. It was something that kept her going, day by day. She had the dream in mind, yet her goal wasn't quite set in stone. She hadn't told Vyrn about it, yet. It was something she decided that she’ll tell in due time. But right now, she had all the time in the world to prepare. But she had some doubts as well… when will that day come? She felt like she was old enough, and capable of going, but there were many obstacles in her way.

But soon all those obstacles seemed so small, on a simple day. A simple day of the usual chores, and during said chores. She and Vyrn spoke about the letter, telling him about her plans to journey across the skies. Her lifetime friend expressed his doubts, but with a grin on the girl's face, it was hard to believe her and her dreams. The two of them spoke of what they could do in hushed voices, with tensioned excitement. Until a sudden noise broke their conversation. An imperial airship hovering before the forests and mountains, explosion. She caught a glimpse of a flashover the forest. As if on instinct the girl ran to the forests, with Vyrn flying after her.

As she looked around the woods, she bumped into her. A girl with long blue hair, looking rattled, as her eyes looked left and right. She wore nothing but a white dress and mysterious golden ornaments. The moment she asked Djeeta to save her, something clutched at her heart. She had no time to answer. But she didn't need to as she stood her ground, a protective hand shielding the girl from soldiers. Her peaceful days were over, but it didn't matter to her. All it mattered to her even if she forced to wield her sword and fend off soldiers. Soon, someone came into the fight, running in, with a worried look on their face. Managing to fend down the soldiers on their own. Without losing concentration on the girl with blue hair. It seemed that the two knew each other, moment the two of the called each others names.

But that reunion between the two was not that long-lasting. As a Captain of the Imperial Soldier came in not willing to let either of them go. Before she knew it, the man called for a monster, a creature of such large size, a roar that4 almost blew her away. Despite the fact the fact that she felt afraid, she stood her ground sword straight up, not willing to give in. That man was planning to use the Hydra to burn down her village. Her home. All the people she knew and took care of her would be casualties of this farce. So even though Vyrn had tried to talk her down. She readied herself and her sword to face against the monstrous hydra that only roared at her.

Djeeta knew somehow she wouldn’t be able to put a dent on it. Even as she struck at it and slashed at it, it was pointless. As she dodged through and forth, nothing seemed to be working. Every hit she got from the creature, she was hardly standing, until she couldn’t dodge the last attack. A large attack, full of flames along with claws, she coughed blood, and before she stumbled and fell down on her back. Everything was fading. She felt her heart beating and slowing down. She heard Vyrn’s panicked voice calling for her, crying for her to wake up. She heard Katalina berating the captain, calling her a civilian… a child at most.

But then she couldn’t hear anything anymore. Was this the end for her? Was it the end for her? But, didn’t she have that dream? To go beyond the skies and meet her father at that place at the end of the skies? She didn’t want this! She wanted to go on a journey and go beyond Zikenstill with Vyrn, and explore everything there is to see! This… couldn’t… be the end for her. Yet somehow, someone out there had heard her and let her live. Or rather, it was the girl that she protected, the girl with blue hair named Lyria. Before she knew it, she was standing again. Her heart was throbbing fast, and the blood has long dried. She was alive, and her heart was beating to the hum of her breathing. She fought again against the Hydra, and with Lyria’s help, … she managed to defeat it.

She couldn’t help but feel awestruck. As she looks at Lyria calling a primal beast, a large ferocious dark dragon, Bahamut. But she couldn’t stand there staring in awe, as they ran away from the scene to recover. As they reached the farthest place for safety. The knight, Katalina she reminds herself, made a strangled noise as she looked upon her. The girl couldn’t help but look down onto herself. Realizing that a large foreboding scar had etched on her, front and back. She couldn’t help but shrug it off, even as Lyria looks like she’s about to cry or Katalina bit her lip.

Vyrn looked sad, for all the reasons that were valid, but she reassured him, “I’m here, I’m okay.” And that ended the tense silence, as they spoke about what happened, while.. steering around the conversation about her brand new scar, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to see the look on Lyria’s face near tears, or Katalina’s stressed look. Of course, they didn't have the time to rest, as more imperial soldiers came after them. Despite that she almost died, she didn’t step back from the fight. Fighting alongside with Katalina. Soon, it became too much and they ran away to a small skyship that Katalina had placed.

And soon… they began to soar to the sky, beginning their journey to the end of the skies. It may have come off a rather rough start, but she wouldn’t have made of the island in the first place. She grinned as she and Vyrn fistbumped for getting off to the skies. Along with meeting new friends. As Lyria looked at her with a curious gaze, she gave a brilliant smile, which lead the other girl to give a smile back.

What did the skies and beyond with, Estalucia at the end have in store for her? Of hopes, dreams and goals, and a reunion with that person.


End file.
